Tout ce qui est interdit est meilleur
by magicvanille
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire de Ninie. Une jeune femme retrouvée amnésique sur un banc de Vegas et une nuit qui peut tout changer... All human


**Hello !**

**Et non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle traduction mais un OS que j'ai écrit en solo pour la première fois pour l'anniversaire de ma béta adorée, ma Libellule d'amour, ma Ninie chérie !**

**Je t'aurais bien offert Rob et Jazz pour l'occasion mais impossible de les joindre alors j'ai mis ma plume à contribution …**

**Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire et plein de bonnes choses en espérant que ce petit cadeau te plaira ! **

**Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et d'une générosité hors paire ma chérie, je t'aime fort !**

**Je voudrais remercier Céline pour la correction, ma Dodo pour la bannière, ma So qui m'a trouvé le titre et mes testeuses Tpas !**

**Tout ce qui est interdit est meilleur**

Deux ans... Deux ans que je m'étais retrouvée ici sans savoir qui j'étais, comment je m'appelais, quel était mon passé, mes origines...

_**Flashback**_

Je m'étais réveillée sur un banc, sur le Strip de Vegas. En fait, on m'avait réveillée. Je ne sais pas si j'avais été chanceuse auparavant puisque pour moi, ma vie avait commencé sur ce banc quand _elle _m'avait `plus ou moins ' délicatement giflée pour me faire réagir.

**« Hey, ça va ? T'es shootée ? C'est ton mec qui t'a lâché là ? T'es blessée ? Tu sais parler au moins ? »** Je crus que mon cerveau allait exploser sous son déluge de questions.

**« Euh… »** Répondis je avec éloquence.

**« Bon, pour commencer, comment tu t'appelles ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun nom, ni prénom ne me revenaient en tête, je tentais d'en évoquer quelques uns mentalement mais ni Marie, ni Sarah, ni Sandrine, ni rien d'autre ne me semblait familier. Je tournais la tête pour chercher un éventuel sac contenant quelques indices mais encore une fois, rien.

**« Alors, t'es muette ou quoi ? Moi je suis Alice et toi ? » **Demanda-t-elle en m'interrompant dans mes pensées plus que confuses.

**« Je… je sais pas. Je sais plus… plus rien ! » **J'éclatai en sanglots, me jetant dans les bras de cette inconnue au sourire rempli de compassion qui semblait s'intéresser à moi.

Elle me serra contre elle, comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde puis elle écarta mes cheveux pour dégager une délicate chaîne en or à laquelle pendait un médaillon où était simplement gravé Ninie.

**« Je crois qu'on a une piste…Ninie.» **s'exclama-t-elle !

Dès lors, ce nom ne m'avait plus quitté. Je continuai de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, ignorant tout de mon identité, je ne savais pas si j'avais une famille, quelqu'un à qui je manquais, ou quelqu'un qui me haïssait au point de m'abandonner ici après m'avoir infligé je ne sais quel châtiment qui m'aurait tout fait oublier.

Alice sembla prendre conscience de l'ampleur de mon désarroi et de ma détresse car elle se redressa brusquement en saisissant mon bras. Je l'agrippai comme si je n'avais qu'elle au monde. _Mais c'était le cas, je n'avais qu'elle alors que je venais de faire sa connaissance._

**« Viens avec moi, je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici dans cet état, j'ai une petite idée… » **Dît elle l'air énigmatique.

**« Qu… quoi ? » **Tentai-je de lui demander une explication.

**« Shh, shh, tu n'es pas en état de discuter, suis moi, je vais te présenter quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider… »**

Je la suivis silencieusement, marchant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle agrippait mon bras de manière protectrice et parlait sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes où je me laissais guider dans les rues de la ville, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble de briquettes rouges où une enseigne lumineuse clignotante indiquait « Le Damn Addict's ». La file d'attente composée uniquement d'hommes de tous âges ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de cet endroit.

_Visiblement, j'avais oublié mon nom, ma vie, mais ce genre d'endroit avait un air familier pour moi._

Alice me traîna jusqu'à la porte principale, non sans que notre passage ne déclenche une série de cris primaires et de gloussements de tous genres de la part des mâles impatients. Elle s'arrêta face à l'homme-ours d'acier qui faisait office de vigile. En voyant mon accompagnatrice, l'iceberg qui semblait être son visage disparût pour laisser place à un sourire sincère et fraternel qui l'illumina.

**« Salut, beauté ! Te revoilà, elle te cherche tu es en retard. Oh, mais tu as recruté en route ? » **S'exclama-t-il.

**« Salut, Félix ! Je sais, je sais mais que veux tu****,**** j'aime me faire désirer et j'ai une bonne excuse pour mon retard, mais je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, on doit y aller ! » **lui dît elle avant de déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue et de nous précipiter par la grande porte sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

En avançant dans le club, même si l'endroit ne me rappelait rien, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait faisait remonter des flashs très vagues sur lesquels je tentai de me concentrer lorsqu'une voix se fît entendre.

**« Lily, tu devrais être en train de te préparer depuis une demi heure et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le bar, Rose ne vient pas ce soir et c'est déjà la cohue dehors… »**

Je détachai mon regard de la salle plongée dans la pénombre au milieu de laquelle trônait une scène qui s'avançait au milieu des tables pour regarder en direction du bar en plexiglas noir d'où provenait la voix féminine.

**« Tanya, écoutes, j'ai eu un imprévu et il faut que je te demande un service. » **lui dît Alice sans même la voir**.**

Elle quitta l'obscurité du bar et s'avança vers nous avec un sourire mi-ravi, mi énervé. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand ma sauveuse, car c'est ce qu'elle était, lui expliqua aussi vite qu'elle seule savait le faire les circonstances de notre rencontre avant de lui demander si je pouvais occuper un des studios « des filles » le temps que ma situation évolue.

Tanya se mît à tourner autour de moi comme un oiseau de proie et à me détailler de haut en bas comme pour m'évaluer. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur qui parut durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

**« La spécialiste des bonnes causes ici, c'est Alice, pas moi, » **me dît-elle en observant attentivement ma réaction. **« C'est parce que c'est ma meilleure danseuse que je ne peux rien lui refuser mais j'ai une boîte à faire tourner et si tu veux rester, il faudra mériter ton toit… » **

Beaucoup auraient pris la fuite, en l'entendant proposer un studio et un maigre salaire en échange d'un travail en tant que serveuse relativement dévêtue et de quelques danses quand elle aurait jugé de mes capacités, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller et cet endroit m'attirait irrémédiablement.

J'entendis à peine, Alice tenter de plaider ma cause que je m'écriai.

**« C'est d'accord ! »**

Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux, l'une estomaquée, l'autre visiblement satisfaite.

Après quelques secondes, Tanya me confia à Alice afin qu'elle me remette une tenue, me présente les filles qui seraient mes collègues et m'explique le B.A BA du club. Je me retrouvai dans un immense vestiaire où une demi-douzaine de filles déambulait à moitié nues.

Elle me les présenta toutes mais submergée comme je l'étais par mes émotions, je ne retins que celui d'Isabella qui se faisait appeler Bella ici, elle m'avait marqué car elle ne cessait de parler de son fiancé apparemment parfait en tous points… Jacob. Elles m'expliquèrent que Tanya pouvait paraître froide mais que ce n'était qu'une apparence, mais qu'une fois que sa confiance était gagnée, elle faisait le maximum pour le bien être de « ses filles ». Elles me firent passer ce qui était l'uniforme de rigueur du Damn Addict's, soit une paire de bas résilles noires, une mini jupe en cuir noire fendue sur les côtés qui laissait apparaître les jarretières tant elle était courte ainsi qu'un bustier coordonné qui moulait chaque courbe du corps en mettant la poitrine en valeur. Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir, une fois maquillée et coiffée m'apporta une fois de plus ce sentiment de déjà vu sans pouvoir toutefois comprendre d'où cela venait.

Ce soir, pour commencer, je ne serais affectée qu'au bar et au service, le temps que je me familiarise avec l'endroit et que Tanya m'estime prête à faire mon numéro sur scène. Encouragée par mes deux nouvelles amies, je m'étais jetée dans la fosse aux lions et contre toute attente, je m'étais sentie comme chez moi au Damn Addict's…

_**Fin du flashback**_

Deux ans plus tard, je suis toujours dans ce vestiaire avec mon inséparable amie Alice, Bella elle, nous a quitté, il y a plus d'un an pour se transformer en mère pondeuse au fin fond de la réserve indienne de sa « moitié ». Je viens une fois de plus de revêtir ce costume d'écolière ultra sexy qui est devenu le mien pour mon numéro sur scène. Avec le temps, j'ai renoncé à me torturer en vain pour me souvenir de mon passé. J'aime cette vie, ces gens qui avec le temps sont devenus ma famille, ces liens qui sont nés entre nous sont puissants. J'étais perdue dans ces pensées, en train de m'appliquer une énième couche de rouge à lèvres carmin qui venait renforcer l'effet de mon regard charbonneux.

Tanya entra dans le vestiaire comme tous les soirs pour son inspection quotidienne post-ouverture, me sortant de ma rêverie. Elle observa minutieusement chaque tenue, chaque visage parfois sans un mot, parfois avec une remarque déplaisante mais toujours avec détachement.

Avant que nous ayons toutes quitté les vestiaires, pour prendre nos postes au service ou sur scène, la musique commença à envahir la salle et à résonner dans le couloir, bientôt entrecoupée par les voix puissantes des mâles déchainés qui prenaient place. Les habitués n'hésitaient pas à s'installer au bord de la scène ou trônaient les barres de lap dance, les autres se répartissaient dans la salle, cherchant pour la plupart à voir sans être vus. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et le coin VIP comme les salles privées étaient encore vides, quand l'heure se faisait plus tardive, ces clients privilégiés profitaient de séances spéciales qui devaient cependant rester des spectacles de striptease rien de plus. En attendant, je me dirigeai avec Alice vers le bar pour prendre un plateau afin de prendre quelques commandes.

Les heures étaient passées à toute vitesse, nous étions le 7 Novembre et deux serveuses avaient démissionné, par conséquent, Alice et moi étant les plus anciennes, nous passions beaucoup de temps à servir et à surveiller les nouvelles. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir que le carré VIP s'était rempli avant de monter sur la scène et d'apercevoir deux ombres dont Tanya elle-même semblait prendre le plus grand soin.

La lumière diminua dans la salle et un faisceau argenté sur le fond rouge se focalisa sur mon corps accroché à la barre alors que la chanson Give it to me right de Mélanie Fiona résonnait dans la pièce, au même moment, les voix cessèrent de parler pour se concentrer sur moi.

Contrairement, à certaines filles qui ne restaient pas travailler ici plus de quelques semaines, ne supportant pas le regard de ces hommes sur elles qui les effrayait, moi, j'avais toujours aimé pouvoir lire le désir s'inscrire sur leurs visages au rythme des mouvements langoureux de mes hanches au moment ou je faisais glisser mon haut avec une lenteur exagérée. J'aimais voir leurs yeux s'embraser quand je jouais à frotter lascivement mon entrejambe contre ma barre alors qu'une main plongeait dans mes cheveux pour les détacher et les faire retomber en arrière. Je jubilais en entendant leur sifflement d'envie quand ma main se posait sur mon sein avant de retirer mon soutien gorge, et que ma jambe s'enroulait autour du métal comme à une liane. Je me délectais de cette sensation de pouvoir sur eux lorsque je dégrafais ma jupe et la laissai tomber nonchalamment. Je soutenais leurs regards de façon provocante surtout quand je m'avançais vers eux afin qu'ils glissent les billets qu'ils me tendaient dans les coutures de mon string.

Je me déhanchais langoureusement sur les derniers accords de la chanson quand je remarquai le regard insistant de Tanya sur moi qui s'était approchée de la scène. Je récupérai mes derniers billets glissés entre mes seins ou calés sous la ficelle de mon string avant de rejoindre ma patronne qui regardait avec fierté la quantité d'argent contenue par mes sous-vêtements.

**« Et bien, c'est à croire qu'ils ne se lasseront jamais de toi, tu rapportes de plus en plus ma belle. Et tu as encore une table d'admirateurs de choix, » **dît elle en tournant la tête vers le carré VIP.

« **Si tu as encore assez d'énergie, les deux beaux spécimens dont je me suis occupée, voudraient une séance privée, partante ? » **me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais sur le point de décliner son offre, épuisée par cette longue soirée lorsqu'Alice se jeta sur moi, à bout de souffle.

**« Ninie, tu devineras jamais qui est là ? J'ai beau les avoir vus j'en reviens pas. »** S'exclama-t-elle d'une traite.

**« Alice, est ce qu'un peu de discrétion serait trop te demander ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous les clients se sentent insignifiants face à eux. » **Rétorqua Tanya.

**« Est ce que je pourrais enfin savoir de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? » **commençai je à m'impatienter.

Tanya ouvrît la bouche pour répondre mais Alice fût plus rapide.

**« Edward Cullen et Jasper Whitlock sont ici ! **» s'écria-t-elle.

Tanya lui lança un regard glacial qui la figea sur place et lui ordonna de se remettre au travail avant de devoir aller laver les toilettes. Alice disparût aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« **De toute façon, je savais qu'ils étaient à Vegas pour tourner un nouveau film ensemble, je ne vois pas ce qui la met dans cet état là, on ne vit même pas dans le même univers. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit, » **soufflai je.

Tanya soupira. **« Si entre vous deux, j'arrivais à parler, j'aurais pu te dire que vous ne faites peut être pas partie du même univers mais les clients du carré VIP qui te veulent en privé c'est eux. » **Ma mâchoire inférieure était sur le point de s'échouer au sol sous le choc alors que Tanya attrapa mon bras et le tira sèchement pour me faire redescendre sur Terre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle me demanda « **Alors je leur réponds quoi pour le show privé ? »**

**« C'est pour lequel ? » **m'informai-je**.**

**« Les deux je crois, » **répondît-elle.

_Comment est ce que j'aurais pu refuser ça ? Avec eux ? C'était juste impossible !_

Et sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais derrière Tanya dans le couloir menant aux salons privés. Elle m'avait rapidement fait enfiler une robe bustier en satin rouge et des chaussures à talons aiguilles assorties. Elle s'arrêta avec moi devant la porte et me fixa droit dans les yeux en me disant.

**« Penses au club, ma belle, si tout se passe bien, on pourra viser une clientèle différente, » **puis elle me serra dans ses bras avant de faire demi tour et de me laisser là.

_Décidemment, elle ne changerait jamais !_

Après avoir pris une dernière profonde inspiration, je poussais doucement la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes qui me faisaient fantasmer depuis maintenant deux ans.

La seule lumière des chandelles disposées sur la commode et sur le guéridon qui se reflétait sur les murs rouges brillants de la pièce m'intimida pour la première fois avant même que je n'eus croisé le regard de ces deux dieux vivants qui trônaient sur le canapé noir en satin en forme de demi-lune. Quand je levai enfin les yeux, je rencontrai deux paires d'yeux qui me déshabillaient, l'une d'un vert émeraude profond me contemplait avec timidité alors que la seconde d'un gris d'acier me dévorait éhontément.

Sans un mot, je m'avançai face à eux. J'avais l'habitude de prendre les hommes qui venaient ici dans mes filets mais pour la première fois, je me sentais comme une proie face à deux prédateurs. Cependant, ces chasseurs, je rêvais de les laisser m'attraper. Je les reconnus aussitôt, Edward était encore plus grand, plus beau, plus énigmatique avec ses cheveux cuivrés dans un savant désordre que dans n'importe quel magasine. Quant à Jasper, ses cheveux mi longs d'un blond foncé encadraient à merveille son visage sculpté dont le sourire carnassier m'hypnotisait.

Après nous être dévisagés, une seconde, une minute, une heure, je l'ignore, j'osai lancer un timide **« Bonsoir ». **

**« Bonsoir, »** répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps, Jasper se dirigea vers le guéridon où était posé un seau à champagne ainsi que trois coupes qu'il remplit pendant qu'Edward avançait vers la chaîne et pressait quelques touches jusqu'à ce que la pièce se remplisse des premières notes de Come in closer de Blue October. Jasper nous tendît à Edward et moi une coupe de champagne. En nous regardant tour à tour, Jasper leva son verre.

« **A ton anniversaire Edward et à une nuit prometteuse avec Vénus ! » **s'exclama-t-il.

« **Joyeux anniversaire, Edward »**

Nous trinquâmes et bûmes chacun une gorgée du champagne frais et sucré, celui que peu de clients du club pouvaient s'offrir et que je n'avais pu gouter qu'une fois en deux ans. Mes compagnons se rassirent dans le canapé et je commençais à onduler mon corps devant eux, ma coupe toujours en main, je trempais mes lèvres dans le liquide doré tout en balançant mes hanches. Leurs regards étaient soudés sur mon corps tandis qu'ils buvaient le contenu de leurs verres silencieusement. Je pris une dernière gorgée avant de déposer mon verre sur la commode dans l'angle, mes mains dans un mouvement voluptueux glissèrent sur le côté de ma robe pour en faire descendre avec sensualité la fermeture éclair.

Je sentis leur souffle se coincer dans leurs gorges quand le devant du décolleté de tissu rouge commença à glisser, je me retournai dos à eux afin de les laisser contempler mon dos que je découvrais lentement puis la chute de mes reins avant de dévoiler mes fesses pleines et rebondies à leurs yeux avides. Quand la robe ne reposa plus que dans mes mains, je la laissai glisser au sol pour l'écarter d'un geste souple du pied.

Quand je leur fis face de nouveau, mon bras droit cachait ma poitrine découverte alors que je ne portais plus que mon string rouge et son porte jarretelles coordonné qui retenait mes bas résilles noirs et mes chaussures rouges aux talons interminables. Les mouvements de mon bassin se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels, se calant sur les vibrations de la musique et le scintillement des flammes des bougies. Je relevai le regard vers eux et croisai quatre iris remplis d'un désir primaire qui me fît frémir. Je ne pus baisser le regard devant ces brasiers qui m'incendiaient et mes yeux durent me trahir car je les vis se lever d'un même geste et s'avancer vers moi avec la même allure féline.

Mon cœur battait la chamade en voyant ces deux hommes qui hantaient mes rêves depuis si longtemps fendre vers moi avec cette lueur que j'avais imaginé un millier de fois. Je sentais mon estomac se crisper alors que mon cerveau repensait aux règles de Tanya : Règle n°1 : Faire rêver les clients. Règle n°2 : Ne jamais céder à un client. Règle n°3 : Aucune relation sexuelle ne sera tolérée. Cet endroit était ma maison, mais je ne pouvais pas éteindre ce feu en moi, encore moins quand Jasper passa derrière moi et fît glisser sa main aussi doucement qu'une plume, le long de ma nuque, puis de ma colonne vertébrale avant de se poser sur mes fesses et de les pétrir fermement.

**« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vue sur cette scène, » **susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

**« Je… je ne… pas le droit, » **bégayai je sans conviction.

**« Shhhuut, si tu es d'accord, nous ne lui dirons rien, » **me rassura-t-il.

Et sans plus réfléchir, je me tournai vers lui et je sentis aussitôt ses lèvres se poser avec force sur les miennes, je gémissais de plaisir dans sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains maintenait mon menton en place et que l'autre taquinait ma croupe. Je rompis le baiser brusquement en sentant un liquide froid couler sur ma peau, je tournai le tête et vis Edward qui tenait sa coupe au dessus de ma poitrine et approchait sa bouche des gouttes qui glissaient entre mes globes laiteux et qui descendaient vers mon ventre et mon intimité. Intérieurement, je bouillonnais, je me consumais mais ma peau frissonnait sous le froid et l'anticipation. Quand sa langue brûlante recouvrît la traînée glacée que l'alcool avait laissée, je ne pus me retenir de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de bien être. Les sensations de ses mains, de cette langue sur moi étaient décuplées, une fois les yeux fermés. Je sentais les mains de Jasper caresser chaque centimètre carré de ma peau incandescente, de ma poitrine que ma cambrure lui mettait à portée jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il vénérait avec tendresse ou bien avec ferveur. Je passai instinctivement ma main derrière sa nuque et enfouissais la seconde dans les cheveux d'Edward que j'avais si souvent voulu sentir sous mes doigts. Je poussais un gémissement de bonheur en sentant la soie de sa chevelure caresser ma paume.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et avec un sourire en coin qui fit manquer un battement à mon cœur il saisît la bouteille de champagne et en fît couler un filet du haut de mon nombril. L'alcool glissa dans ma toison et s'engouffra dans mes plis intimes qui étaient déjà humides. Le regard toujours vrillé au mien, il crocheta ses doigts dans la couture de mon string et le tira vers le bas, puis lentement sans se détacher de mes yeux il pressa son visage contre ma féminité et je sentis sa langue venir récolter chaque goutte du précieux liquide mêlée à mon suc dans chaque recoin de mon entrejambe.

**« Oh ta peau, ton goût, ce champagne je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon, » **me dît il la voix rauque.

Jasper tira brusquement sur mes cheveux pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière puis se rua de nouveau sur mes lèvres avec une avidité dévorante. Je lui laissai accéder à ma bouche et sa langue vint danser avec la mienne, prenant le contrôle de ce ballet érotique. Ses mains prenaient mes seins en coupe et les malaxaient méticuleusement, étirant mes pointes déjà durcies.

Edward à genoux devant moi, explorait de sa langue mes plis luisants avant de se mettre à tournoyer autour de mon clitoris, me faisant perdre un peu plus pieds. Quand je sentis son doigt me pénétrer à une lenteur démesurée, je me mis à geindre et je sentis mes jambes flancher sous leurs attentions.

_Oh mon Dieu, je vends le rêve du sexe ici depuis deux ans mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles, du moins pas que je me souvienne…_

Jasper sentît mon poids s'affaisser contre lui et me souleva dans ses bras sans rompre notre connexion pour me déposer sur l'immense canapé qui occupait la pièce, j'entendis Edward pousser un râle de mécontentement quand on m'arracha à lui mais je le vis se redresser derrière nous et retirer son tee-shirt et ses chaussures précipitamment. Edward vint se glisser derrière moi et je pouvais sentir la douce chaleur de sa peau, chaque muscle de son torse se tendre dans mon dos et la chair de poule recouvrît mon épiderme quand son souffle balaya mon cou. Il poussa mes cheveux d'un côté et se mît à déposer une multitude de baisers, sous mon oreille, le long de mon cou, sur mon épaule. Je frémissais sous ses lèvres et devant la musculature fine mais ferme de Jasper qui retirait à son tour sa chemise ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes face à nous. Il ne portait plus que son jean sous lequel sa virilité massive était plus qu'apparente, devant ce spectacle, je me léchai les lèvres.

A ma réaction, Edward souleva brusquement le bassin pour me faire sentir à son tour son désir proéminent dans le bas du dos, je poussai un petit cri de surprise qu'il étouffa dans sa bouche en invitant sa langue dans la mienne. Quand je sentis une main de Jasper se poser de nouveau sur mon sein gauche, je rouvris les yeux et instinctivement je précipitais mes mains sur sa ceinture, défaisant la boucle frénétiquement avant de m'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Je le fis descendre sur ses cuisses, remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas embarrassé de sous vêtement, il repoussa le vêtement qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et je saisissais aussitôt son membre doux et brûlant dans ma main le cajolant délicatement tout en le regardant dans les yeux pendant que j'embrassai goulument Edward.

Nos gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce, couvrant la musique qui avait continué de jouer mais que je ne reconnaissais pas. Et cette mélodie me fît renforcer ma prise sur l'érection de Jasper, lui infligeant un mouvement de va et vient précis alors que je me frottais au même rythme contre celle d'Edward toujours emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Je voulais le libérer à son tour, alors je me retournais face à lui, me mettant à quatre pattes sur le canapé et m'évertuant aussi vite que mes mains fébriles me le permettaient à retirer toute barrière de tissu qui l'éloignait de moi.

Je vis Jasper se diriger vers la table où était toujours posée la bouteille de champagne et s'en emparer avant de revenir derrière moi, alors que je recouvrai chaque muscle saillant du torse d'Edward de baisers, que j'enroulais ma langue dans son duvet soyeux, je sentis à nouveau le liquide froid couler entre mes fesses mais bien vite le froid collant de l'alcool fut remplacé par la chaleur de la langue de Jasper qui venait s'abreuver et explorer cette zone que la langue d'Edward avait visité il y a peu. Cette seule pensée, fît naître une boule de feu au creux de mon bas ventre qui s'amplifiait sans cesse. Les mains d'Edward descendaient dans mon dos pour revenir palper mes seins. Instinctivement, je reculai mon bassin pour m'approcher de la bouche de Jasper.

**« Oh oui, tu veux que je te lèche encore, bébé» **dît Jasper en introduisant un doigt en moi avant de reposer sa langue sur mon clitoris.

J'embrassai maintenant l'intérieur des cuisses d'Edward sans jamais approcher ma bouche de sa queue qui m'appelait, je mordillais délicatement sa peau alors que je sentais Jasper plonger un autre doigt dans mon corps. Alors que je poussai un cri de surprise, Edward souleva son bassin et je prenais le gland en bouche, en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Oh putain, oui, » **s'écria-t-il.

Heureuse de LUI faire cet effet, moi qui me sentais si fébrile, je pris son membre impressionnant dans ma bouche, en caressant ce qui ne rentrait pas avec ma main. Je me mis à le sucer, le lécher avec ferveur et dévotion de haut en bas, le sentant encore durcir dans ma bouche. Je le torturais voluptueusement le sentant se tendre sous mes doigts alors que Jasper prenait mon clitoris entre ses dents et le titillait me rendant folle. A ce moment là, la boule qui grossissait dans mes entrailles depuis un moment explosa en un orgasme merveilleux qui troubla ma vue.

J'allais crier de plaisir quand Jasper sortît ses doigts de mon antre et posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, plongeant ses doigts humides dans ma bouche et me murmurant.

**« Chuuut, on ne doit pas t'entendre, ce serait dommage de se faire surprendre avant de t'avoir baisée comme il se doit. »**

_Rien que ses mots étaient un véritable aphrodisiaque._

Edward se pencha sur le côté pour attraper dans la poche de son jeans qui gisait par terre deux emballages en aluminium, il en déposa un au sol à portée de main avant de porter l'autre à sa bouche et de le déchirer avec les dents. Je m'emparai aussitôt du morceau de plastique que je déroulai lentement sur sa longueur. Je me redressai, plaçant mon intimité ouverte juste au dessus de son membre palpitant alors que Jasper s'asseyait sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes écartées, laissant sa virilité érigée à portée de ma bouche. Je posai une main sur chacun de leurs torses, mon regard se plantant tour à tour dans leurs regards incandescents alors que j'effleurai le bout du sexe sensible d'Edward, en l'effleurant en de doux cercles. Je voyais sa mâchoire se crisper d'impatience et quand un sourire narquois apparût sur mon visage, il empoigna mes hanches de ses deux mains et d'un mouvement sec du bassin, il me fît s'empaler sur son manche.

**« Oh, putain oui, » **siffla-t-il, en attendant quelques secondes avant de soulever le bassin en un rythme régulier synchronisé à celui de ses mains s'enfonçant dans la chair de mes cuisses.

**« Ahhh, c'est bon ! » **m'exclamai-je avant que la main de Jasper ne vienne se plonger dans mes cheveux et tourner ma tête, exerçant une légère pression sur celle-ci pour coller ma bouche contre sa queue frémissante.

Je m'empêchai de gémir de plaisir sous les coups de buttoir de plus en plus prononcés d'Edward en enfouissant la longueur de Jasper dans ma bouche qui l'aspirait en un mouvement de va et vient calé sur le rythme que m'imposait Edward. La pièce était envahie de cris étouffés , du bruits de nos peaux recouvertes d'une légère pellicule de sueur qui se heurtaient, de nos souffles erratiques alors que je sentais mes parois se resserrer autour du membre de mon fantasme aux yeux d'émeraude qui s'enfonçait toujours plus vite et plus profondément dans mon ventre.

« **Oh oui, vas y jouis sur ma queue, je vais venir ! » **gémît Edward dans un dernier soulèvement de bassin bestial, faisant exploser un vrai feu d'artifices de plaisir dans mon bas ventre. Les mains de Jasper maintenant ma tête contre sa verge empêchèrent mon orgasme dévastateur de se faire entendre dans tout l'établissement alors que je sentais Edward et Jasper se libérer au même moment.

J'avalais avec gourmandise chaque goutte du jus de Jasper en me cramponnant au corps d'Edward avant de m'affaisser contre lui, il caressa tendrement mes cheveux avant de me faire rouler sur le côté et de sortir de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux de bien être et l'entendis retirer le préservatif.

Jasper se laissa glisser du dossier du canapé et souleva mes jambes pour s'asseoir près de moi alors qu'Edward revenait se caler de l'autre côté, soutenant mon corps encore épuisé des deux orgasmes que ces hommes m'avaient offerts. Les mains de Jasper vinrent de nouveau caresser mes cuisses avec douceur tandis qu'Edward allongeait à moitié mon corps contre son dos, venant flatter ma poitrine tendrement, taquinant mes mamelons de ses pouces, mordillant la peau de mon cou. Son souffle dans ma nuque me fît frissonner contre sa peau et me cambrer contre son torse.

Je tournai la tête vers lui quand il posa sa main gauche sur ma joue, tournant ma tête pour m'embrasser passionnément, effleurant ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue pour m'en demander l'accès que je lui donnai aussitôt, lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur alors que Jasper se penchait sur moi, prenant le téton qu'Edward avait délaissé en bouche, le tirant entre ses dents, glissant une main sous mon genou pour le relever. Puis il plaqua sa paume sur mon entrejambe, la pressant sur mon centre, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement qui mourût sur la langue d'Edward. Mes mains erraient sur leurs deux corps, insatiables. Je sentis de nouveau leurs virilités prêtes autant que je l'étais. Je me mettais à me frotter contre leurs membres en ondulant du bassin.

**« Oh toi aussi t'en veux plus, bébé, » **susurra Edward dans le creux de mon oreille.

Ses mots finirent de faire tomber mes dernières barrières, je tâtonnai le sol afin de récupérer le préservatif restant. Je le tendis à Jasper qui déchira le sachet à la hâte et recouvrît sa virilité du latex avant de la prendre en main et de taquiner mes lèvres intimes de son extrémité. Je me cambrai en gémissant comme un animal recherchant sa délivrance.

**« Dis moi ce que tu veux sinon tu n'auras rien, » **dît il.

**« Toi… Prends-moi… maintenant, » **répondis je, haletante**.**

Et d'un coup de rein puissant il s'immisça en moi, laissant échapper un sifflement de satisfaction. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules sous la vigueur de son assaut, et je sentis Edward me caler plus fortement contre son torse, me maintenant fermement et frottant son érection contre mes fesses alors que Jasper s'enfonçait vigoureusement, butant au fond de mon ventre.

Je laissai glisser mes mains dans le dos de Jasper avant de planter mes ongles dans ses fesses fermes le bloquant au plus près de moi, accentuant ainsi la friction avec la verge d'Edward contre ma fente, me faisant pousser un cri que Jasper étouffa aussitôt d'un baiser aussi fougueux que ses mouvements alors qu'Edward vénérait ma poitrine en picorant chaque centimètre de la fine peau de ma nuque.

Je n'étais plus qu'une masse de sensations, inconsciente de mes gestes, submergée par cette chaleur dévastatrice qui menaçait de se répandre de façon incontrôlable telle la lave d'un volcan. J'ondulais du bassin, passant une main dans mon dos caresser la peau d'Edward sous mon corps, l'effleurant de mes ongles et quand je sentis ses dents se planter dans mon cou, la déferlante qui sommeillait en moi me submergea avec violence, me coupant le souffle, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

Le membre de Jasper pulsait dans ma féminité si sensible qui l'emprisonnait et j'étais à peine consciente du liquide chaud qu'Edward répandait sur mes fesses en criant « **oh putain ! »**

Jasper se crispa et serra les dents en gémissant** « c'est trop bon ! ».**

Je m'écroulai encore sur le torse d'Edward, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de vivre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je reconnus la voix d'Alice derrière la porte.

**« Ninie, Tanya commence à se poser des questions, tu as dépassé la durée de la séance de plus d'une heure. »**

**« Oh mon Dieu, j'arrive, » **m'écriai je, paniquée.

Je me levai avec précipitation, récupérant mes vêtements aussi vite que mes jambes tremblantes me le permettaient. Avec son sourire en coin typique, Edward me tendît mon string que je cherchai désespérément du regard en enfilant ma robe.

**« Tu t'appelles Ninie ? » **demanda-t-il, l'air soudain sérieux.

**« Oui, pourquoi ? » **répondis je.

**« Tu dois y aller mais rejoins nous à notre hôtel dès que tu auras fini, il faut qu'on parle. Quelqu'un te cherche depuis longtemps, il me semble » **me dît il en se rhabillant. Il saisît un paquet d'allumettes avec le nom du Caesar's Palace dans sa poche et y inscrivît le numéro de sa suite avant de me le tendre.

Jasper qui avait terminé de se rhabiller s'approcha et me glissa au creux de l'oreille. **« Et rien ne nous empêche de jouer encore un peu après… A tout à l'heure.» **

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux puis ils sortirent de la pièce me laissant plus chamboulée que je ne l'avais été depuis … deux ans.


End file.
